


Rich Set A Fire and Michael Helped Him

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Michael in the Bathroom, Other, Self Harm, Suicide, he gonna die, like no happy ending, squip is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Jeremy ith Michael with you?!" Rich asked, grabbing Jeremy's shoulders."N-no, I left him in the bathroom!""Oh god."





	Rich Set A Fire and Michael Helped Him

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! This is for StarryDewDrops!

"Get out of my way you loser!"

Michael fell against Jake's bathroom floor, watching his best friend of twelve years push him to the ground. He felt tears go in his eyes, he clung to his legs. "I'm such a loser! I can. . . I'll blame this on weed! Yeah, that's why my eyes are red." The boy hiccuped, hearing a strangled sob release from his vocal chords. He wanted his best friend back, he wanted Jeremy back! He felt his heart shred into pieces, not even breaking.

That's how fucked up he was.

"I need Mountain Dew Red!" Michael heard outside, he slowly opened the door. Rich was by himself, he was freaking out. He had lighter fluid and a match.

Just what Michael needed.

"Rich? Hey, you need this?" Michael held up the drink in his hand, he watched as Rich nodded eagerly. "Well, buddy you're gonna do me a favor. Lock me in a room and start a fire in that room, okay buddy?" Rich nodded more, yelping as something shocked him. He pushed Michael in the bathroom, grabbed the drink, and threw the lighter fluid all over the ground; Michael smiled and gave a thumbs up as Rich threw the match and slammed the door shut.

Michael watched the flames start, he soon began to regret this. He didn't want to die! "Wait Rich! RICH OPEN THE DOOR!" Michael screamed, about to run to the door when the fire blocked his path.

Fuck.

He was going to die without saying goodbye to Jeremy.

Wait, his phone.

**Michael is typing. . .**

**Michael: Jeremy, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're popular. You will always be my player two and best friend. Good luck with Christine, say you appreciate that she's smart okay?**

Michael put his phone down, closing his eyes. He felt the flames on his arms and let out a scream. There was screaming outside too, he supposed that the fire spread. The wooden door was on flames too, Michael covered his face in hopes someone would dump water on the door and save him.

He knew his hopes wouldn't become reality. 

"Goodbye." Michael whispered, lowering his hands as the flames surrounded him.

~ ~ ~

"Jeremy are you okay?" Chloe asked, frowning as she watched him look at the fire. She turned to see Rich run out with a drink, chugging it, and falling to the ground screaming. "Rich?!"

Jeremy began to scream too, falling next to Rich.

Both of them stayed on the ground for five minutes before Rich looked at Jeremy. His eyes widened with realization of what he did.

Michael.

Headphones kid!

"Jeremy ith Michael with you?!" Rich asked, grabbing Jeremy's shoulders.

"N-no, I left him in the bathroom!"

"Oh god."

"Rich where's Michael?" Jeremy asked, eyes filled with guilt.

He knew the answer already.

"Bathroom."

~ ~ ~

By the time they found and identified the body of Michael Mell he was long gone; his body was burned and charred. It went around a member of their school was dead due to deadly burns and a fire, both killing him.

Life returned to normal for most of the students, except Jeremy and Rich.

Jeremy always looked at his phone to see Michael's last words. He worshipped the damn texts, he wanted to say it wasn't his fault but part of him knew it was. Michael died because of him.

Rich knew he started the fire for the drink, he would never be able live with the guilt.

Everyone noticed Rich and Jeremy started hanging out with one another, wearing mostly dark clothes. They talked about Michael a lot, too. Rich would say what he did and Jeremy would hug him.

And Michael?

He'd always watch.


End file.
